


I'm moving quiet, I'm the wraith

by milliondollarbum



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Arranged Marriage, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Mpreg, Physical Abuse, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, mafia, mafia!Harry, mafia!louis, mpreg!louis, their relationship is fucked up but it somehow works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milliondollarbum/pseuds/milliondollarbum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Styles handled the weapons, and Tomlinson handled the drugs. So, yes, Louis could see that an alliance between them would be favorited against the Russians.</p><p>He just didn’t see it in the form of an arranged marriage between him and Harry Styles.</p><p>Featuring Harry and now Louis Styles as the newly wed mob bosses, Zayn the pimp; Liam the son of MI5’s president; and Niall, the only normal one who wants his classes to stop being interrupted all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Like a shadow out of my dreams

“Next time your mother warns you about the bad crowd, you should probably listen, mate.” Louis said to the black youth that was held down on to the floor in front of him by two of his burly men.

“I-I fuck, I swear I’ll have the money! Just gimme sometime plea-” his plea was cut of by his scream as Louis kicked him.

“Sch, love, I had given you three more days. And I’ve given you several chance in the past…” He drags out the word, lighting a cigarette in between. “But you don’t seems to get it.”

“I swear! Please, fuck, Tommo, mate, just some more days,” The boy rambles on.

“I don’t understand how you can be so incapable, so fucking stupid. We really have the simplest deal, I give you some pounds of coke, you sell it, and give the profit to me. So, please tell me how it is that you still have those pound on you, without any money to me? I even gave you extra days, darling.” Louis said in slow, low voice, keeping a harmless smile on his face.

“Gabe, you understand right? It isn’t that hard to get, right?” He questions one of the men holding the boy down with an innocent, curious gaze.

“No boss, ain’t that fucking hard.” Gabe answer, squeezing the boys arm util he cried out in pain.

Louis paced the room, ashes from the cigarette leaving a trail. “Hm, what should I do?” He ask rhetorically.

The boy whimpered.

“Really, you don’t have any class, just some street thug aren’t you?” He sits down in front of the boy, holding his chin to make him look up at him.

“Y-yeah,” He answered with a hoarse voice.

Still looking into the youth’s eye, he takes his hand; guiding it in between their faces. He takes a hold of his pinky finger, “Then you probably don’t even know how to use it. Useless for you.” He smiles so softly, taking his other hand and tracing the black boys face. “Pathetic.”

In one moment everything was silence, the boy looking into Louis smiling face.

In another moment the boy was screaming, holding his bloody hand. Louis stood up, still smiling softly into the face of the crying youth; holding up a bloody knife and his little finger.

“You have another week to deliver, babycakes. Get him out, don’t want any stains.” Louis calls back to Gabe.

The room once again became silent, the screaming and crying muffled by a door.

He lighted up a joint.

* * *

"Now, these AK-45 aren't playthings," Harry said as he sat in his plush chair. He hated this business, he loathed it yet his father pushed him to continue to make deals. He can't come up with enough synonyms for it; distaste, hostility, animosity, venom etc. Simply, he wished he had never been born into the Styles family.

"We have the money." The scarred older man said as he threw the duffel bag on top of his desk

Harry took the bag and put it beside him, "The guns will come into the harbor at four a.m in disguise of oil tanks from Mexico."

"Aren't you going to count the money?" They asked as Harry waved them out.

"No, you'd never dare to cross us." Harry chuckled, remember the incident of may'13.

"Now leave, I don't want any low life's in my office." He growled.

"Leave." He repeated to the guard inside the room as he poured himself a glass whisky.

He hated acting like some evil villain, he hated this life style.

He wanted out.

* * *

Desmond Styles sat in his office when Mark Tomlinson entered. He raised a brow, it was quite unusual to see them two in the same room.

“Sit down, may I offer you some beer?” He asked.

Mark laughed, “Something stronger will be needed for this. Send out your men, we need to talk.”

Des wanted to protest, but seeing how Mark had left his own guards outside he waved them away with a hand. He poured up two glass of whiskey as he took a seat in front of him.

“So, why have you come this time?” He asked and took a sip of the bitter liqour.

Mark mimicked his movement, drinking the whiskey slowly as he looked around the room. “Surely, you must have notice the Russians attempt to take over,” He said as slowly as he drank. Kind of reminded him of his son, if he was honest.

“The Russians are trying, but will never take over my empire.” Des said.

“No, they will never take over our empires. Yet, birds are whispering, telling me about this deal they have made with the chinese. The Russians are gaining popularity in Scandinavia; not only drugs but their weapon export too.” He looked pointedly at him.

“And the chinese are gaining control over the southern europe.” Des back at him.

"While our business is completely apart, we still fight over customers. It's time to work together, to join together."

Des sighted, rubbing the scar over his eye that Mark had given. "And how do you propose to makes this a reality? To bury half a century of hate."

Mark chuckled, "A marriage."

He looked pointedly at him, "You do realise we both each only have male heirs."

"That's not a problem. Louis is a carrier."

"What are you planning? Carriers are rare enough as it is, yet you're offering up him for marriage."

"Indeed they are, and my darling Louis could gain millions by simple selling himself; but he's as most protected on top of the food chain with Harry beside him."

Desmond laughed, a dark dryly laugh, "In the end you're just using us Styles to protect your own.”

Mark smirked, “Well, an alliance would benefit the both of us.”

“Indeed it would. Did you bring your boy, or should we break it to them separately?”

He shook his head, “I didn’t. Let’s set the wedding in one week?”

Des nodded and wrote down a number on a parchment, “This is my wife’s number, give it to Johannah would you? I know she’d been dying to plan a wedding, and if your wife doesn’t engage herself she’ll have it planned by tomorrow.”

“Oh trust me, she’s just as eager.” Mark chuckled.

With this alliance, the chinese and russians wouldn’t stand a chance.

* * *

Louis groaned into the beer after he had recapped the whole story to Zayn some days later.

"It can't be that bad." Zayn chuckled

" _It can't be that,_ " he mimicked, "I've spent the past two days drinking and looking up this guy, and I saw him on campus today. You know what he was doing?" He asked rhetoric.

"What?"

"He was making fucking _flower crowns._ " He said as he took another shot of the pink, food colored tequila.

"You remember when I was in that phrase where I didn't want to take over pa's business?"

Zayn nodded, "You was a right bitch those times."

Louis nodded, "Yeah didn't want to kill those cunts who couldn't pay - a right bitch. Motherfuckers had it coming."

"Yeah." Zayn nodded, neither were uncomfortable of the thought of killing anymore, having ended too many life’s to count.

"He's still there." He took another drag of his joint, blowing out rings filled with his displeasure.

“He don’t want to kill?” Zayn asked perplexed.

”Nope, yet he’s the one dealing out all big guns in the whole northern Europe.”

”That’s… That’s fucked up, how many aren’t he killing indirectly everyday?” Zayn laughed.

Louis joined his laugh, ”I know right? But when it comes to actually point the trigger at someone he hesitate. Fucking pussy.”

Zayn waved at a waitress to bring them more shots and beer. He looked over the dance floor where all his whores was dancing and people drinking their problems away. ”Bet none of these junkies would hesitate to pull the trigger for a free fix.”

”I wouldn’t hesitate for free drugs. Oh wait, I don’t need to - I own every god damn drugs that circulate this country.”

They chuckled slightly, ”You know what the worst thing is?” Louis said as drank his beer, ”Harry’s all buff and shit too. God damn Alpha male with these big biceps and abs, tattoos all over his body.”

”Muscler mob boss who makes flower crowns and hates to kill? Mate, your marriage will become a shitstorm.” Zayn snorted.

”Fuckin’ wanker, how the hell is he the head of the Style’s? Can’t believe I’m marrying him in five days.”

Zayn took a shot with him, ”On the bright side, you can always be the cliché gay guy who cheats on him with his hot gay best friend.”

”And you being the hot friend?” Louis asked dryly.

Zayn rolled his eyes, ”Haven’t you seen me? Of course I am that hot friends you bang on the side. Like always, might I add.”

The shorted man chuckled, ”Yeah, you wanna go for a quickie while I’m still single?”

”Fuck yeah I do, get your ass on this dick.” He winked.

Louis rolled his eyes as he straddled Zayn’s lap, ”So smooth. By the way, you’re my best-man.” He kissed him harshly.

* * *

****  


Louis head was killing him as he sat down beside Niall. Why the fuck was he in college, he would become a king soon. Over a drug empire. Still, a king. He liked that though, of himself sitting above everyone else with a crown made of pure white gold on top of his head.

It was a nice thought. “What the fuck.” he said out loud.

Niall looked at him, “Something’s wrong?” He like the blond, he was a cool guy and probably one of his best friends. He really should talk to him more outside of school.

“Is that Harry fucking Styles?” He asked.

“Yes? He have shared our class since forever.” Niall looked at him weirdly.

What the fuck. Fuckling fucking fuck, his fiancé was in his class, and was staring right back at him.

“How have you only noticed this until now? Harry is like one of the most popular person in this school.” Niall said, “You know him?” he asked.

“Unfortunately.” Louis said as Harry made his way over to them.

“Heeey,” Harry said as he took a seat in front of them, turning his back to the board and his attention to them.

“Fuck off.” Louis said, praying for the teacher to arrive soon.

“That’s not very nice.” Harry said back, “How are you Louis, Niall?”

“I’m good, and you?” The irishman asked.

“My hangover is killing me and you just worsened my day by showing your ugly face to me.” Louis responded, thanking the Gods as their teacher, Mr.Cowell, entered.

He felt a kick halfway through the lecture.

“What the fuck was that about?” Niall shouted-whispered to him.

“Hm?” Louis asked, continuing to copy down the notes.

“With Harry, mate, you was rude as fuck.”

“I fucking hate his gut.” Louis whispered back. He saw Harry’s shoulder fall down in front of him. Good.

* * *

“Okay, I have called you both to a very important meeting!” Niall said as he ushered both Liam and Zayn inside the empty classroom.

“What the hell Niall, this better be important. I’m really hungry and I’m sacrificing my lunch for this.” Liam said grumpily.

“Liam, darling,” Niall batted his eyelashes to him. Liam groaned in a defeated way.

“So. We all know each other fairly well, hell, we’re best friends.” Niall started.

“Bestest of best friends.” Liam smiled at him.

“Whatever you say, sweetcheek.” Zayn winked.

“And we all know Harry and Louis! And they would fit perfectly into our squad, so let’s make a plan for it!”

“That’s the stupidest things I’ve heard.” Zayn laughed slightly.

“Nah, It’s time for operation “Make Louis Don’t Hate Harry” then they’ll join our squad.” Niall beamed.

Liam nodded, “Sure, both of them are nice people.”

Zayn laughed even harder, “Fuck yeah I’m in, Louis face will be priceless.”

He never told them they already were fiancés. Details, he was excited to see how this would work out.

* * *

“Fuck you and your curl haired ass!” Louis shouted in the middle of the lecture. Niall, Zayn and Liam all turned their heads toward the pair. This wasn’t going as planned.

See, Niall had made this wonderful plan -both of the boys always arrived late so he thought, hey, why not let only two places left beside each other. It apparently wasn’t working.

“Aren’t you obesses with arses, you got a good one, eh. Say, how many squats do you do everyday, little twink?” Harry said back in a calm voice. Liam looked shocked, he had never heard someone on a bad term with Harry, hell, he had never heard Harry talk shit to anyone.

“You self obsessed swine! I’ll have you killed you motherfucker,” Louis hissed like a angry cat.

Harry snorted, “So you would kill your fiancé for liking your bum? What else would you kill me for, breaking the -”

“Woah, woah, woah, lets slow down here!” Niall said, “Fiancé?”

“You’re going to ignore the fact that Lou will kill him?” Zayn sent a wink to Louis direction.

“Fuck yea’ I will, I’ll strangle you in your sleep.” Louis muttered just loud enough for the boys to hear him.

“Best wife ever.” Harry said dryly.

“I’m not a woman, I ain’t a fucking wife,” He snapped.

“No, what the fuck. Fiancé.” Niall said.

“Fiancé.” Liam repeated with equally big eyes.

Zayn giggled, fuck he’s high. He shouldn't have gone to the bathroom with Louis earlier.

“Sweetie, you can’t even touch my neck.” Harry said, pointing out their size difference.

Louis let out a growl as he jumped at him.

“Detention, Tomlinson, Styles, Malik, Payne and Horan. Now as you obviously aren’t interested in learing, get the fuck out of my class.”

“You can’t give me detention.” Liam said horrified.

Louis was still trying to strangle Harry on the floor.

“Your plan didn’t really seem to work there, Nialler.” Zayn whispered as they left the classroom.

“Fiancés,” Niall repeated, smiling. This opened a whole new world of opportunities.

Both boys was still trying to slightly, very much, kill each other by cutting off their air.

* * *

Harry couldn't believe a whole week had gone by so quickly.

Yet, here he was at the altar, looking at Louis Tomlins walking down in matching suit.

When the fuck did this become his life. How did this become his life.

He was numb through the whole ceremony, taking Louis small hand in his.

"I, Harry Styles, take you, Louis Tomlins, to be my husband, my friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live.” Harry said his rehearsed speech.

“I, Louis Tomlinson,take you, Harry Styles, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live.” He said in an equally monotone voice.

"I, Harry Styles, give you, Louis Tomlinson this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." He said as he slid the golden diamond ring onto his finger. Louis repeated the word, slinding his ring on.

By the power vested in me by God, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom". The priest said.

The leaned forward into an awkward kiss.

"I present to you the newly married couple, Harry and Louis Styles!” The priest shouted to the church, the public standing up and applousing.

Neither couldn’t wait for the night to be over.

 

* * *

 

Harry chuckled slightly, he traditionally held Louis in his arms as he kicked up their wedding suit.

“God, finally over.” Louis said as he started to undress, “Do you know how many people came up to me to wish me a happy marriage? Too fucking many.”

“Babe, chill. They were just polite, and I got just as many.” Harry said as he took off his dress pants. God, he hated those.

“Yes, ‘polite’, everyone in the whole damn church knew it was arranged.” Louis said sarcastically.

“Not Niall and Liam.”

“Yes, God bless those souls or whatever. They actually cried, did you see that?” Louis asked as he had stripepd down to his boxers.

“Yupp, cute as a fuck.” Harry said, appreciating the view Louis did for him. Tight white boxers really did wonders to his ass, and can’t complain about his hips and thighs.

Louis laid down in the bed, “Innocent little fuckers, eh?”

Harry laid back behind him, hugging him tightly. “Let’s not talk about them now? It’s after all our wedding night.”

“Yeah, fuck off.” Louis grunted.

Harry hugged him tighter. “You can’t just strip like that for me and expect me to do nothing.” He rutted against his ass and tights.

“Stop it, Harry.” Louis said, struggling to break free.

Harry laid one of his long limbs on top of him, holding him in place as he rutted against him, “It’s our wedding night, Lou, we deserve some action.”

"Harry, it's just for show. Take your hand on into the toilet." Louis said sleepily.

"Or into you ass," he whispered into his ear, leaving dry kisses at his neck.

Louis started to squirm, "Get off me you yedi!" He slapped his arm only to get it held down.

Next thing he knew he was face down into the mattress, his arms under him and Harry's heavy weight. "You smell so good." Harry sniffed his hair.

"How much had you'd been drinking tonight?"

"Not enough. I still remember being wed to a fucking twink, to a Tomlinson." He growled.

"Now, you gon' give it to me like the good bitch you are, or will you resist?" He asked.

To prove his point, Louis resisted, his upper body was pinned down by Harry's weight, but that didn't mean he didn't try to knee him in the balls.

"Get the fuck off me!" Louis screamed into the mattress.

"Suck." Harry said as he shoved two finger into his mouth. He bit down.

"Fucking bitch," Harry grunted, looking at his bloody fingers, "This is what you will get."

Harry shoved Louis boxers down, forcefully entering his middle finger. "Look, taking it like a damn bitch, only blood as lube."

He continuing to press inside until he was knuckle deep inside; entering a second digital soon after. "You fucking bitch, just begging for it," he spit at his rim, cursing hims as he continued to finger fuck him.

Louis was crying, biting the pillow to keep it in. "Get of me!" He shouted as Harry entered a third finger.

"Get the fuck of me!" He shouted, Harry ignored him as he continued to pin him down with his weight.

He finally found his prostate with a soft moan from Louis. His soft dick gave a small jump at the feeling, but Harry continued to ignore that spot.

"I fucking hate you." Harry growled in his ear, "you better be fucking thankful I even prepped you." He said as he shoved in.

Louis screamed, rolling around to get away from his cock.

"Fuck, so tight, Lou," Harry said as he looked down. Only half of his dick had made it inside. Well, time to fix it. He shifted back and forth ignoring Louis pleads to stop, until he was balls deep.

"Lou," he moaned as he started to fuck him harder.

"Get of me!" Louis screamed in pain.

Harry fucked into him even rougher, his arm holding his arms and back down and the other angling his face to the left. Louis felt Harry kissing his neck, leaving hickeys and kiss marks down his neck and shoulders.

He grunted into his ear, one two and three times he thrusted roughly as he came inside of him.

"I fucking hate you." Harry slurred out before passing out on top of him.

Louis cried harshly, feeling Harry's soft cock slip out of him with his cum tainting him.

* * *

“You know, Harry ruined me.” Louis said to Zayn as he took breathed in another line of crooks with the hundred dollar bill.

“Nah, he’s a small kitten. Can’t do shit, fucker can’t even kill.”

“He fucked me at our wedding night, you know.” Louis said, taking another line of the white goddess. His father always told him to never get addicted to what they sell, but he can also go fuck himself.

“Didn’t you said you never wanted to fuck him?” Zayn raised an eyebrow.

“I never wanted to.” He sipped at the Pink Panther drink.

Zayn looked at him weirdly until he finally understood. “Oh, fuck.”

“I’m going to fucking ruin him. I’m going to make his life a living hell.”

“And how are you going to do to that?” Zayn asked, dividing their coke into four small lines.

“I’ll make him kill for me.”

* * *

“I can’t belive my baby is married,” Johannah said the day after the wedding. Anne had invited her over for some afternoon tea.

“I feel the same, my only son is only twenty and have already married a beautiful groom.” Anne said, a tear coming down her eye, “Gosh, I’m getting emotional just thinking about it.”

“No, honey it’s okay. You saw what a wreck I was at the wedding, sending my only heir down that altare.” Johannah comforted her.

She laughed, “I can’t believe this feud is finally over. And just by a simple marriage.” She said happily.

“It was so beautiful,” Johannah said.

Anne couldn’t help to agree as she held her.

* * *

It’s fucking cold outside. Not some poetic bullshit like _how the snow shimmered in the light, soft smell of a new beginning; a sound of leaves rustling through the blaze,_ no, it was fucking dirty yellow snow, different shitty music playing in the background from the parties all around him. Smells like weed, dirt and piss too.

Louis lighted the cigarette with his zippo-lighter he got from his mates months back, they were celebrating some shit neither really remembered. He’s always down to get drunk though, so.

The smoke burned as it went down his throat, more than usual. Never puke and have a smoke on so short notice, he duly remarks for his future self that he know he’s going to ignore. He’s still at this shitty party at Stan, no pretty boys nor good liquors. Fucking low class. It really didn’t help him deal with his morning sickness either - he threw up after only four shots and three drinks. Pathetic, really.

He throws away the fag, lighting up another; it’s such a beautiful night. He can make it beautiful if he thinks hard enough; the wet-snow-mud on the ground can be caramel colored chai-latte spilled by God, the different genre of music drifting from diverse apartment can be the soundtrack to his bi-polar messy life.

See, he’s fucking poetic, should have become some damn writer.

He watched Niall walk out with some blonde bimbo. The night was over -fuck if he would ever go out with Niall to a party again.

It was kind of pleasant, though, to see how the peasant party. It was fucking shit, no good alcohol and homophobic assholes.

He threw up once more before the cab arrived.

* * *

 

"For fuck sake! You're god damn pregnant." Zayn shouted at him.

"Hell no I ain't." Louis growled as he vomited his guts out, “That chinese take out was just shitty.”

“Then why aren’t I also puking?” Zayn asked, “Just admit it, babe. It’s been weeks now of throwing up. Let’s go to the doctor, okay?”

“I hate when you’re right.” Louis groaned into the toilet seat.

They entered the clinical, and Louis had to pee in a cup.

Just so simple, and voilá he was pregnant with a fucking child. Inside of him. What the fuck.

 

_Just like that._

“Male pregnancy is extremely rare - you’re actually in the first ten of britain,” She started as she she felt his stomach.

“You’re blessed.” The doctor smiled at him.

Louis didn’t felt blessed at all.

 

He felt cursed.


	2. You who I swore to never forget

Louis was only some months into the pregnancy, but fuck, his hormones was out of control.

He sighted as he looked down the reports on the table, where was his own ice cold self? This pregnancy is fucking with him - he's starting to gain feeling for his clients and all that.

He groaned again as he saw the report, the russians have started to gain aggression.

"Boss?" Gabe asked.

"Yes?" He asked mindless as he continued to scribble down on his mac.

"Are we supposed to do something?" He asked awkwardly, still holding down the bleeding man. The gag did little to hold in his screams of agony.

"You know, I hate this part." Louis said as he rose up from his chair. He stood in front of the bleeding man, lifting his face with his foot.

"Would never have thought, you almost seemed gleeful when you cut everyone down." Gabe answered, holding the man down tighter.

"Oh no, that part I like. Guns are so unsophisticated, boring, but with the knife you can feel their pain." He demonstrated by making a new cut on the man's back, looking down on his masterpiece.

"No, I hate the part where the blood stains my floor and carpet."

“Of course you do.” A new voice said from his open double doors.

Louis waved him over and poured up two glass of scotch, “What a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you, Mr.Styles?”

The man on the floor shouted again as he heard the name, “Oh hush you Maximillian, I’ll come back to you soon.” He stabbed him with his small knife, leaving it there on top of his back with his scream as soundtrack.

“You have really done a work of art on this one.” Desmond whistled as he saw his back.

“Yes, had to. I’ve already taken all of his nails and drowned him, but he still isn’t talking.” He sighted, “Isn’t that right, Max?” He smiled to him.

“Ah, been long ago since I saw someone get tortured. In our business we usually just kill them and take their belonging if they can’t keep up the money.”

“Ah, I strongly believe a little motivation is what makes them sell better, same as my father.”

“That’s true. But no one is stupid enough to cross us.” Des raised his glass in tribute.

Louis mimicked the movement, “Indeed, we are more merciful, are we not, Gabe?” He asked rhetoric to his guard, “Always giving them a second chance.”

“That’s where our beliefs crosses, if they fuck up one time, they’ll fuck up another time. Easier to dispose of them on the spot.”

He chuckled, “And that’s why no one tries to find loopholes while making deal with you.” He sat down on his table, “But I’m sure you’re not here to discuss our different beliefs, or?”

“No, I’m here to thank you.” He took another drink of his whiskey, “You have done some work with my boy.”

“I don’t follow,” Louis said confused.

“You have brought out a side of him I’ve tried for years, he’s finally more aggressive and apathetic.”

Louis snorted, “About time. Couldn’t marry someone who can’t even kill the fuck ups, could I?”

Des clapped him on his shoulder, “I’m happy you are my son-in-law. And I’m sure that after you and Harry have put away your differences, you’ll learn to love each other.”

The father excited and Louis was deep in thoughts.

“Boss?” Gabe asked, Max still struggling lightly.

“Dispose of him. I’m not in the mode anymore.” He exited the room, making way to the shower. He didn’t like what Des had said, he would never love Harry. No, he will make his life a living hell.

* * *

****  
  


Louis sat down in the cafeteria next to Zayn, "Why the fuck are we even doing here? Why are we going to college," he moaned.

"Less suspicious." Zayn answered.

"I'm going to pull out I swear. It ain't worth it."

Zayn laughed, "You just had math with Paul?" Paul was a cool teacher outside his classroom, but inside he was a right down devil who didn't pull up with Louis bullshit.

Louis groaned. Zayn took that as a yes.

He looked down on the food, before pushing the tray away from him. "This isn't edible. How can the other students eat this shit."

"Well, they aren't used to three, or seven course."

"Oh yeah, Rorento have just opened. Take me out tonight baby?" Louis asked, battering his lashes at Zayn.

"Oi! What are you two whispering about?" Nial said to him as he sat down, Liam and Harry behind him.

“Zayn’s taking me out on a date,” Louis said, placing himself on Zayn’s lap, “Isn’t that right, Zaynie?” He kissed his cheek.

Liam blushed, “Ah, t-that’s nice of him.”

“Wait -aren’t you and Harry together?” Niall asked with a confused frown.

“Married, actually.” Harry said beside him, looking through his phone.

“What? I thought that whole ceremony was for announcing your fiancés?” Liam and Niall shouted, “You’re just going to ignore that Louis is going on a date with Zayn?”

“Did any of you actually listen to our speeches?” Harry asked.

“We’ll probably end up fucking too,” Louis said as he made himself more comfortable on Zayn’s lap.

Liam spluttered, “You, you can’t do that!”

“You’re married!” Niall shouted, followed up by a, “What the fuck. Harry, you’re going to let Louis cheat on you?”

“It isn’t that big of a deal.” Harry spoke slowly, but his eyes gave him away.

“Yeah, nah, I ain’t gon’ fuck a pregnant guy.” Zayn said as he kissed Louis cheek, holding him tighter in his lap.

“What?” Harry growled at him.

“Zayn for fuck sake!” Louis hit him with his elbow.

“This is too much information for me to handle,” Niall groaned.

“Who’s the father?” Harry bit out, his cold gaze piercing him.

“You, of course. You couldn’t even remember to wear a condom, you cunt.” Louis rolled his eyes.

“You’ve been hiding this from me? You aren’t going out tonight, the minute we get home, you’ll learn to never lie to me again.” Harry rose, going out of the cafeteria.

“Um, do you need any help with your relationship?” Liam asked.

“Or pregnancy?” Niall continued, “I’ve heard charmillon tea is good for pregnant woman. Or men. What the fuck, male pregnancy actually exist?”

“I’m special, I know.” Louis grinned.

“You’ve always been special, baby.” Zayn said, “We still up for Rorento?”

“Fuck yeah we are.”

“Shouldn’t you go home and solve the whole Harry thing first?” Niall asked.

Louis rolled his eyes, “Please he can’t even touch me.”

Zayn laughed, “Don’t act so high and mighty, remember last time when we saw each other? He’s still stronger than you.”

“He can’t touch me.” Louis repeated, like the words would become true if spoken out loud enough times.

* * *

“What’s the deal with you and Louis?” Liam asked as he spotted Harry sitting on one of the benches.

“Nothing, we’re married, and he’s a god damn cunt who can’t listen.”

Liam fliched, "Isn't that a little too hurtful words?" He had knew Harry since he was little, and this Harry was completely new. His Harry would never speak like this to anyone.

"It's true words." He said as he left.

Zayn and Niall joined him on the bench some half hour later.

"Harry and Louis are changing." Liam said.

Zayn lighted up a joint, "Harry have made a complete 180 if I'm right? Heard he was the nicest kid making flower crowns, and now he's a brutal fucker."

"Yeah, his eyes have changed you know? I wonder what have happened." Niall said.

"Louis happened. They've been married for over a month now, and during all this time they've only been riling each other up." Zayn said.

"I guess that's why they both are so tense." Liam said.

_That and the Russian mob_ , Zayn thought. "It's good, Harry needed to toughen up. He wouldn't have survived as a flower child."

"Of course he would, he might have had a rude awakening when he became a lawyer, but doesn't mean he needed to face reality now." Liam said. "On another note, what are you doing on saturday?"

_Drugs, fucking, business probably._ "Nothing really, you?" Zayn said as he took a hit.

"Nada planas!" The blond boy shouted.

"How does a movie night sound?" Liam smiled at them.

"Nice, I'll bring booze." Niall nodded.

"You can't do that, Louis is pregnant now." Liam scolded him.

"Harry and Louis is coming?" Niall asked.

"Of course, asked them earlier today."

Zayn thought it over -he was busy, but the thought of Harry and Louis acting normal was entertaining enough. "I'm in."

"Perfect, come at seven and we'll order pizza."

* * *

****  
  


"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Louis screamed at Harry as he took his pill from his hand.

"I don't give a fuck about you, but you're carrying my child. Stay the fuck away from drugs and alcohol." He growled at him.

Louis rose up, "Do you think I'm keeping this child? I'm 21 for God's sake, this spawn will not keep me from living my lifestyle." He said back, reaching for the pill.

Harry slapped his hand away, “You never fuckig listen! I told you not to go out tonight, and now you come home at 1am., do I need to fucking lock you in?” He roared.

Harry’s hand creeped up around his throat, pressing lightly, “And if you even try to abort our child, I’ll make you wish you had never been born. I’ll fuck you whenever I want, whenever I need, until you get pregnant again. And darling, I won’t be as nice as last time.”

Louis hand reached for Harrys hands, trying to pull them of. “You can’t say shit about my life, I ain’t your property.” He spit out.

“Oh, but you are. I’m your husband, and you belong to me.” Harry tightened his grip, “So fucking behave and do what I ask you to do.”

Louis didn’t know where this side of Harry is coming from -this possessive maniac side. For as long as he had heard of Harry Styles, he had only heard of his humanity and cowardness from killing.

This was a new side. Desmonds word rang through his head, _‘You have brought out a side of him I’ve tried for years, he’s finally more aggressive and apathetic.’_. Louis didn’t knew if this was good or bad, he had expect Harry to be easy to manipulate, not someone who would fight against him.

Harry released his grip on him and Louis fell down gasping for air. “Don’t go against me again, and if I ever catch you drinking or using drugs…” He let the threat in the air.

"We're holding a meeting tomorrow to announce your pregnancy." Harry said with finality.

"Fuck you, you're sleeping on the couch tonight," louis mumbled, holding a hand on his sore throat.

Harry chuckled slightly, "And how will you go through with it?" He said as left for the master chamber.

Louis balled his hands into fist. He wasn't sure how to handle this Harry. He needed a new plan.

He wanted Harry to feel his pain. He needed a plan that would destroy him.

He knew exactly what he needed: cocaine and whisky, but he couldn’t. For once in his life, he was _scared._

* * *

They had set up the dinner table, and even though they had until sudden been enemies - the Tomlinson and Styles had a good conversation.

“Louis, darling, why aren’t you drinking the wine? It really do highlight the steak’s flavors.” Johannah said to Anne, talking about the Chevron ‘98 they had brought to the dinner.

“Um,” Louis began.

“That’s kind of the reason we called you here.” Harry said, clasping Louis hand on the table. It was all a for show.

“I’m pregnant.” Louis said.

Everything stopped in the room, “Oh God,” Anne was the first to break the silence, “I didn’t know you could.” She was smiling, tears had started to form in the woman's eyes.

“Anne, we’re going to be grandmothers.” Jay said to her, hugging her tightly, “Oh baby, how far along are you?”

“Just 7 weeks, Haz sperms seemed to be really eager.” Louis joked.

“That’s amazing. On the wedding night and all," Anne said, tearing up. "And don't worry, Louis, when you have given birth we'll come with another bottle." She laughed.

"Oh God, and we have to plan all these baby showers!" Jay said, crying softly, "Oh, darling I'm so happy for you."

"Mum, mother," Louis let out _'in-law'_ per her request, "how about you start planning it? You may take this splendid wine up to my chamber." He not so discreetly asked them to leave.

"Of course, baby." The mothers hugged their children and kissed them on every spot, "God, we're going to have a grandbaby." They laughed together as they exited the room.

"So." Mark started, "Congratulations. Never thought you would have gone and become pregnant this quickly, thought."

Louis rolled his eyes, "It will be perfect, Harry here will be my slave and get me whatever I crave."

Harry clenched his hold on Louis tight in warning.

"Oh, yes, I remember when Anne was pregnant. I would find myself outside of McDonalds at four a.m." Mark said.

"God, don't remind me." Des continued, "Son, you have a hard time ahead of you."

"Very hard." Louis smiled innocent at Harry.

"I'm sure this is our cue to leave," Des joked, "but we need to get down to business."

"Yeah, why do you think I send our mothers away? To bake cookies?" Louis rolled his eyes.

"Louis." Harry scolded.

"Sorry."

Mark blinked, "That's the first time I've heard you said sorry since you were little. Harry really do have some good influence on you," He laughed out.

"And Louis on Harry." Des smiled, "but, we need to take care of the russians."

Harry looked thoughtful, "I catched a snitch someday ago, Nick catched him red handed as he was writing a report in russia."

"Oh? What have he said so far?" Mark asked.

"Nothing, he's hard to break. But I had Aiden crack all his emails, all that's left is de-code them. I'm sure the Russians are waiting for a report so this is a golden opportunity to give them falsely information." Harry continued.

Louis nodded, "Yeah, we also caught one. Maximillian, Des you remember him? The one on the floor with his back all scarred up?" He asked, looking up at the older man in confirmation.

"Indeed, wasn't the prettiest sight."

Mark snorted, reaching over the table to ruffle Louis hair, "My boy has always been good at torturing." He stated proudly.

"Unfortunately, he didn't survive after all these long days. But, like your snitch he had e-mails. Should I give them to Aiween or?" Louis asked, directing the question to Harry.

"Aiden, you mean. And yes, do that tomorrow morning would be favorable." Harry looked at his watch.

"It's time for us to retire, Louis sleeps for two now, so." Harry said as he rose up, taking Louis hand in his.

They exited the room together, going to the chamber to bid goodbye to their mothers.

"How they have grown." Mark said as he sipped his wine.

"Indeed, they don't even need us anymore to rule this business." Des said.

He chuckled, "I can still remember the first time they met, Louis pushing Harry down the slide because he took such long time."

Mark grinned, "Yes, Louis always hated the waiting. And such a brave child, always leading the others."

Des smiled, looking down the glass, "And Harry was so excited for everything, but so shy when meeting other. Look at them now, 21 and on top of this illegal empire."

"Well, no one was surprised when Louis took it over when they married. He always had a habit of controlling other and ordering them around, his ambition have always been that damn white golden crown he so yearn for." Mark chuckled.

"I was quite surprised that Harry bloomed when he took over. He had never wanted this business, he quite truly loathed it. But then your boy came around and changed him completely." Des said, looking at the staircase where the newly wed couple just went up.

"They are the power couple of the underworld. The black market is rising again - organs and assassin are high in demand. And so far I've already heard of four offers for their heads. Those two together will crush the Russian and Chinese mob, hell, I wouldn't be surprised if they took it over." Mark said as he poured them both each a glass of whisky from the bar.

"But, the moment Louis pregnancy become known..." He continued, looking down, "I hope to God your son can protect him."

Mark looked him square in his eye, "I did make the right decision by arranging it with Harry, did I not?" He asked.

Des knew what he meant, they existed other great families in britain that ruled the underworld.

But none quite like Styles or Tomlinson.

  
"You did right." He said, thinking back on his conversation with Louis some days ago, "when they learn to put their differences away, they'll make miracles."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @milliondollarbum
> 
> Anyone up for beta:ing this? Mostly grammar and the detail in brainstorming, hah x

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @milliondollarbum pursue me into writing quicker ahh
> 
> (I'm actually really excited to write this mob fic! hit me up if you want to talk about Louis getting fucked by mafia!Harry or any other boy) x


End file.
